Kick-Ass Harem
by Marx810
Summary: Trip Like I Do AU. Dave finds himself in a variety of interesting situations. You read the title. You know what you're in for. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Okay so this story is kind of. Well...you know how the Marvel shows reference what happens in the movies but it totally doesn't work the other way around? That's how this story is with Trip Like I Do. Also, slight spoilers for the continuation of that story. If you don't want any spoilers for that story when it eventually comes out, stop reading now. That said, this story is not technically canon for that reality but what happens in that story does affect this one, but as I said, this is absolutely it's own thing. It's almost entirely based off of the fact that when Dave and Mindy end up making a team of sorts, Dave is the only dude on the team. And since I'm a perv I immediately thought Kick Ass Harem, boiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Now, for anyone who has not read Trip Like I Do and is just reading this for that good ol' harem smut. Long story short. Mindy corrupted the fuck out of Dave and now they're both on the run and doing their own thing with Dave killing and torturing as much as Mindy does. They end up saving Psycho Girl from Chris before he gets...too far...in her brainwashing. She's still fucked up but it's manageable. If you don't know who Psycho Girl is because you've never read Precocious Crush, she's a girl that Chris took, kidnapped, brainwashed and raped to make her an anti-Hit Girl. So there you go. I think that's all you need to know for this chapter.)_

* * *

"No, Dave. I get what you're saying but I just don't agree with you because it's fucking stupid!" Mindy growled, her small fists shaking at her sides.

Dave, on the other hand, was the polar opposite of Mindy's fury and calmly leaned on the couch. "I know that it's hard Mindy, but it's really necessary if she's going to stay with us. You think I'm not feeling it too?"

Mindy pouted with her arms crossed. "Yeah…but I've had to live with being sexually frustrated longer than you. You had Katie."

Dave threw back his head in a loud laugh. "I only dated her a few months. Trust me. I was plenty frustrated before that."

"But Daaaaaave…I'm really horny!" Mindy complained. "Can't you just fuck me a little bit? I can be quiet."

Dave gave Mindy a look. "Bianca will know and you know it. Also, that's bullshit. You're never quiet."

"I'll try! Gag me! Muffle me with a pillow or something, I don't know…" Mindy insisted, her desperation clearly showing.

"Not while she still thinks I'm taking advantage of you. It's just not right." Dave leaned forward, gently running his hands through her hair. Though it seemed Dave trying to calm Mindy down was pointless the moment he touched her, as she immediately hopped in Dave's lap and kissed him.

Dave kissed her back but then let out a frustrated groan, separating the two of them with a firm grip on Mindy's shoulders. "That is _not_ helping."

"But…" Mindy let out another growl. "That's it! I'm talking to her!"

"We tried that already…" Dave said, letting out a sigh of relief as Mindy unmounted him but groaned as he saw her heading out the bedroom to Bianca.

"Hey! Bianca! We need to talk!" Mindy yelled out, causing Bianca to turn from the TV, looking at Mindy with a slightly surprised expression.

Mindy sat down next to her and picked up Bianca's hands, holding them in her own in an almost tender display. "Look…you've been through a lot of shit. I _get_ it. I really do. But you need to understand something. I love Dave fucking me. I really _really_ love him fucking me. It's literally the best thing ever. If he could pound away at me all day non-stop, I would let him and then beg for more at night. You understand? It's nothing I don't want. I _want_ it. And I want it really _bad_. You get that?"

Bianca blinked and then turned immediately to Dave, who was leaning by the bedroom door.

"She thinks I put you up to saying that so I can fuck you again." Dave sighed.

Bianca nodded and turned back to Mindy, a sincere look in her eyes. "I'm trying to protect you."

Mindy dropped her head in a groan. No matter how many times she tried to drive this point home, it was always 'Dave talking through her'.

"Toldja." Dave chuckled.

Mindy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Bianca…quick question… Was…Chris the only person who ever fucked you?"

Chris's name alone got an immediate reaction from Bianca, who scowled subtly, but nodded.

"See?! _That's_ the problem!" Mindy cried out victoriously, much to Bianca's surprise. "You've only been fucked. No one has ever _made love_ to you. Actually let you enjoy it."

Dave's eyes bulged, noticing Mindy's gaze. "Why are you looking at _me_?"

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Well out of the three of us, you're the only one with a dick so…"

"I offered." Bianca stated, looking over to Dave. "I said he could do whatever he wanted to me. He laughed."

"Hey!" Dave protested, walking closer. "That is _not_ the same thing. You wanted me to fuck you so that I wouldn't fuck Mindy anymore. Mindy wants me to have sex with you so that she can have sex with me too."

Bianca cocked her head to the side. "So, you would just take out your _anger_ on me then?"

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. It's not about me taking anything out on you."

"It's about making you feel good." Mindy clarified. "Really really good."

Bianca cocked her head to the other side, still not completely getting it. "Show me."

Dave's eyes widened at the offer. "How do I keep finding myself in these situations?"

"Someone up there clearly likes you." Mindy pulled Dave closer. "Go on! Show the girl some lovin'!"

"You're sure that you're fine with this?" Dave looked warily over to Mindy.

Mindy shrugged. "Seems like a win/win to me. She enjoys herself and I'll finally be able to get some dick again."

Dave chuckled. "If you say so." He then looked at Bianca cautiously. "And you're sure?"

Bianca quietly nodded and waited patiently. "What do you want me to do?" She asked quietly.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Dave asked back, smiling at Bianca's confused expression. When she clearly didn't know how to answer the question, Dave changed tactics. "Is it okay if I touch you?" Bianca slowly nodded, giving him a wary expression. As he reached up, Dave ran his fingers through Bianca's pale hair, noting that she immediately froze up. "You don't like that."

"It's fine…" Bianca muttered. Despite her words, she was still clearly tense and seemed on the verge of pulling back.

"You know you can be honest. I'm not trying to trick you." Dave stated, smiling warmly. "If you don't like something, then you can tell me."

"When you touch my hair like that…" Bianca started. "I think you're going to grab my face and slam me into something."

Dave immediately paused and slowly put his hands to his sides, giving Mindy a look before turning back. "Okay, then. No face or hair touching. How about…kissing? Can I kiss you?"

Bianca nodded again, and Dave cautiously moved forward and ever so gently pressed his lips to hers. The first kiss was short, testing the waters. He let the following kisses linger more and more, subtly urging Bianca to be more responsive. Eventually she began to kiss him back, low moans escaping as she realized what he wanted. Their tongues ran along each other's, Dave's moans gradually matching Bianca's.

As Dave pulled back, he noticed Bianca leaning slightly into him before realizing what he was ending it and pulled back as well. She looked like she was enjoying herself. Good. "Can I…kiss you like that on...other places?"

Bianca nodded faster, almost eagerly. A fact that didn't escape Dave's notice, making him smile again. This time, he moved his lips to her cheek, sprinkling soft kisses down to her jawline and down her neck. He smiled a little wider as she visibly shuddered, letting out a small gasp.

"Um…is it cool if I take these off?" Dave asked, motioning to Bianca's shorts. His lips continued to explore along her collarbone. Bianca nodded again, arching herself to help him pull them down. At no point did the kisses stop. They just moved steadily lower.

"Aw… she's blushing!" Mindy grinned gleefully.

Dave was currently kissing along Bianca's hips and glanced up at Mindy's words and surely enough, her skin was gaining more and more of a red pigment as the blood rushed to her face.

"He…does this to you?" Bianca asked, gasping again with another shudder, her face clearly flushed at this point.

Mindy nodded. "Just not as carefully. He knows he can just dive right in with me and do what he's about to do to you."

Bianca gave Mindy a curious expression. "What is he about to-? Oh!" She jumped as she felt Dave moving her panties to the side and giving her pussy a few tentative licks. Bianca moaned softly, her eyes widening as she gripped the edge of the couch. Her breathing picked up as Dave's tongue became more deliberate. As soon as her hips started to respond, the licking became more eager.

"Good, isn't it?" Mindy asked.

Bianca nodded again, letting out another moan.

"You should let him know then, so he'll keep doing it." Mindy giggled. "He likes having his ego stroked…among other things."

Bianca opened her mouth, only moans coming out at first. "That…feels really…good… Please keep doing it…"

Dave looked up with a grin, giving Bianca a wink and getting back to work, sucking her clit and quickly running his tongue up and down, his head bobbing with the motions. Bianca began to tremble more and more as the waves of pleasure built up.

"Please…please don't stop…" Bianca squeaked out, her body tensing, her head thrown back, and her grip on the couch even tighter. It was just a matter of time at this point. Bianca's legs were almost vibrating in the air as she cried out from force of her orgasm. Her body shook and shuddered violently as Dave's licking slowed.

"Don't…" Bianca complained, her hips grinding against Dave's face when it felt like he was about to pull away from her. "Don't…stop… Make me feel that good again…"

Dave chuckled as Mindy let out a full laugh. "Yes, Ma'am." He agreed, eagerly licking again, his grip on her hips more pronounced now.

Bianca was so taken away by the pleasure of the situation, she didn't see Mindy trying to get her attention. When she noticed, she gave a confused look as Mindy made a grabbing motion between her legs and motioned back to Bianca. As Bianca looked down, only seeing Dave's head and the lightbulb went off, finally getting what Mindy was directing her towards. Just to be sure, Bianca looked down at Dave's head and back to Mindy, causing Mindy to nod again.

Releasing her death grip on the couch, Bianca reached forward, going for Dave's head instead, running her fingers through his hair. As he moaned, vibrations went through Bianca's pussy, prompting another gasp. One of Dave's hands left Bianca's hips and surprised the petite girl as one of his fingers teased her wet entrance. Bianca looked down and Dave was looking up at her, the unspoken question in his eyes. This received yet another nod.

Dave chuckled again and slid his finger deeper, probing her pussy as his tongue flicked over her clit. "Oh fuck!" Bianca swore, her breath catching as the added sensation caused her to buck her hips against Dave.

"You think that feels good…you should feel his dick." Mindy offered, her hand now in her shorts, her breath catching as she spoke as well.

You could see the question in Bianca's face but so far, everything he had done to her had felt amazing. That was the whole point of this, after all. "I want it…" She whispered.

"I don't think he heard you." Mindy moaned. And sure enough, Dave looked up, curious about what he'd missed her saying.

"Dave…" Bianca panted. "I want your dick…"

Dave's licking slowed again before coming to a complete stop, though his finger didn't seem to get the same memo. "You sure?"

Bianca nodded again, her eyes rolling up now and then, depending on what spot his finger was hitting. But Dave's hand slowly released her from even that stimulation, moaning slightly as he sucked the finger clean and stood up so that he could take off his pants.

"Ah!" Bianca gasped as a hand reached under her shirt and gripped her small breast from behind, the other one resuming Dave's job tending to Bianca's pussy. Her look of surprise quickly went to one of pleasure as Mindy continued to play with her.

"Don't just stand there gawking." Mindy growled at Dave. "Get that dick out."

Dave appeared as of he'd been shot with an ice ray the way he'd just stopped moving, his pants currently at his thighs. "Sorry…I just…did _not_ know you were bi…"

Mindy rolled her eyes, Bianca's soft moans filling the silence. "I'm not. I was bored just watching."

"Right…" Dave's eyes narrowed skeptically at that logic but did as he'd been earlier requested, pulling his pants the rest of the way down and having his boxers follow suit.

"You want to take these off yourself or have Dave do it for you?" Mindy giggled, motioning to Bianca's panties. Mindy had apparently already removed Bianca's top leaving only the one article of clothing left. Bianca answered the question by putting her hands behind her back, prompting a laugh from Mindy.

Bianca's eyes never left Dave's cock, from the moment she could see it. She whispered something in Mindy's ear, which caused the hero's eyes to widen and then proceed to laugh her ass off.

Dave shot both girls a skeptical look as he pulled Bianca's wet panties down her legs. "Do I want to know?" He grumbled.

Mindy removed the hand from Bianca's breast so that she could wipe the tears from her eyes, still not completely able to stop laughing. "She said…you were a lot bigger than Chris."

While Dave did laugh as well, he also got a concerned look as a thought crossed his mind. "I'll be really gentle then, okay?"

Bianca finally tore her eyes from Dave's exposed crotch and glanced to his face, nodding. Dave got closer again, this time taking advantage of Mindy's position and kissing her this time. Mindy let out a surprised moan, her tongue licking Dave's lips as the kiss ended before purring in Bianca's ear. "You taste really good…"

Bianca's eyes bulged and she immediately blushed profusely.

"You taste good too." Dave pointed out, grinning at Mindy.

Mindy rolled her eyes again. "Well of _course_ I do. I'm motherfucking delicious. This isn't about me though." She reached down again, spreading the lips of Bianca's pussy for her crime fighting partner/boyfriend.

Bianca was biting her bottom lip in anticipation as Dave got closer, claiming her lips with his in another kiss, the tip of his cock almost teasing her pussy as he moved is slow deliberate thrusts. Just the head at first, then a little more then a little more, getting steadily deeper with each movement, responding in kind to her body.

Bianca moaned into the kisses, enjoying the slow pace and wrapping her arms around Dave's neck. She grinned as Dave shuddered, his pace speeding up a little to match Bianca's hips. "It feels that good?" She asked.

"Fuck yes…" Dave groaned as he realized how deep he was in her now. His cock pulsed inside of her like it was alive, his hips purposely grinding into hers, making her moan even louder into the kisses.

"Faster… Can you go faster?" Bianca gasped, her body trembling every time he moved against her clit. Dave's pace immediately changed at the request, speeding up, both teens moaning at the change. Bianca pulled her lips to Dave's ear, whispering, "You're going make me…cum again…"

"I know." Dave grinned, panting hard in her ear. "I can feel it. Cum all you want."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…" Bianca's body tensed more and more, trembling and squeezing Dave's hard cock. "Don't stop…please don't stop…"

"You heard her, Dave. Make her cum." Mindy moaned, her fingers furiously tending to her own wet spot as she watched. "Make her cum _hard_!"

"Oh my _GOD_!" Bianca cried out, her body suddenly going through a shaking fit as the pleasure jolted through her. Her grip on Dave just tightened all the more, her legs and arms wanting nothing more than for Dave to remain inside of her.

Mindy chuckled watching the spectacle and grinned, looking at Dave. "He's close… If you keep going then you can make him cum too."

Bianca looked hopefully at Dave, a shudder of pleasure showing her body that her orgasm wasn't quite done with her yet. "_Are_ you close?"

"Yeah…fuck…" Dave groaned, his hips hitting Bianca's as she kept grinding him, her mouth open from the aftershocks still coursing through her. Her pussy clenched around his cock, massaging him in just the right way. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Dave was surprised as Bianca tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, her pussy bringing his climax home. Dave moaned loudly into the kiss, filling Bianca's tight cunt with his warm cum.

"Fuck…" Mindy moaned, having clearly reached her orgasm as well. "That's _really_ fucking hot from this angle…"

Dave gave an exhausted chuckle, followed by another shudder as Bianca's aftershock gave Dave's cock another friendly squeeze. "Is it not hot from under me?"

"When I'm under you, I'm too full of dick to completely appreciate it." Mindy teased.

"Very full…" Bianca concurred, going slightly limp, her chest moving up and down as she panted.

"See how good you feel right now?" Mindy grinned. "Now imagine someone thought he was hurting you and because he's a 'nice guy', he stopped doing that to you for that person's benefit."

Bianca gasped loudly as Dave pulled out of her and then turned to Mindy. "I'd be…really angry. Thanks for not killing me."

"Don't mention it." Mindy said, giggling as Dave flopped down beside Bianca.

"Can…I do that with Dave…again, sometime?" Bianca asked as she caught her breath, looking over to Mindy.

Mindy grinned back. "As long as I'm still getting mine, I think I'm cool with that."

"Hey!" Dave protested. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sure you do. You can say no. But only _I_ can say yes." Mindy giggled. "Speaking of which, don't get too comfortable, Dave. As soon as you're hard again it's my turn."

Bianca had casually put her legs over Dave, resting her head on his chest. But Mindy's comment made her eyes shoot wide and turn up to his face. "You can go _again_?"

"If I'm motivated…" Dave chuckled.

"Let's see what I can do about that…" Mindy grinned mischievously, licking her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: So...this one pretty much speaks for itself but for those who don't know who Samantha is, she's basically another hero who was also after the D'Amicos because Frank D'amico killed her husband. She's a massive badass. ___And I think she's one of the things that made Dave come out of retirement initially in PC but I could be wrong about that._ And because of the TLID AU, things went a little differently for her hence her inclusion here. Anyway! Enjoy!)_

* * *

Dave threw back his head into a deep groan as all he could do was lay back and enjoy what was happening to him. It was like Mindy was trying to make up for the lost time that Bianca's misunderstanding had inflicted upon them. It didn't help that they were the only three in the safehouse and it wasn't like Bianca was exactly shy about sex anymore. If anything, she'd become more curious about every aspect of it.

Dave had literally just been sitting on the couch, watching TV with Bianca while Mindy had been taking a nap, resting her head in his lap. And next thing he knew, his pants were being unzipped and his dick was in Mindy's mouth. Not that Dave was complaining in the slightest. And then to compound on that, Bianca clearly was intrigued by the action and after Mindy realized how closely she was watching, she took the whole thing as an odd 'teaching moment' and now they were both alternating. Mindy took the lead and Bianca mimicked what she saw. "Does this…feel good?" Bianca asked, copying the long, teasing lick up Dave's shaft that Mindy had just done.

"Fuuuuuck yes…" Dave moaned, affectionately petting Bianca's head, smiling warmly as she beamed back at him from the praise and bobbed her head on his cock a few more times, experimenting with how deep she could take it. It was very surreal. Not just that one moment Dave was watching TV and the next, double blowjob out of nowhere, but just the visual when he looked down. Bianca and Mindy really did look similar. Mindy's skin tone was slightly darker, and Bianca was a little physically bigger, not to mention her hair was shorter and much closer to platinum than Mindy's, but when you looked at their faces, it was all subtle differences. Mindy's lips were a little poutier, Bianca's nose was shorter and rounder, things like that. They could have easily passed off as sisters.

"Hey!" Mindy playfully growled. "Where the fuck are my head pats? I'm sucking your dick too."

"They're right here, Sweetheart." Dave chuckled, using his other hand to pet Mindy's head as well, while Bianca passed his dick over for Mindy's mouth to claim once more. While he knew that Mindy was kidding, he still made a note to himself that he had a habit of focusing on Bianca when it was the three of them. To be fair, he always knew that Mindy was enjoying herself, but he wanted to be double sure that Bianca was comfortable and having a good time.

Bianca clearly enjoyed the pampering, and as usual, took full advantage of the attention, nuzzling against Dave's offered hand as Mindy forced Dave's cock down her throat. Bianca's eyes widened at the display. "Wow…"

Mindy chuckled as she came up for air. "Practice. Lots and lots of practice."

"Do you…want me to…practice…on your cock?" Bianca asked, looking intently into Dave's eyes.

Dave felt like he was going to blow right then. There was something about Bianca's accent that always seemed to accentuate her dirty talk and Mindy slowly licking the length of his dick was not helping matters. "What do _you_ want to do?" He asked Bianca.

She looked up thoughtfully with a sly grin coming across her full lips. Dave noticed that when he asked that question, she took it seriously as if her sexual opinion was a novelty, so of course he asked her as much as he could. "I want…to ride you."

Dave groaned loudly as Bianca topped the request with a soft kiss to the head of his cock. He looked over to Mindy, Bianca's gaze following suit. Mindy pulled out his dick, so she had dibs. These were the rules. Though to be honest she always had dibs, she just never pulled rank on Bianca unless she got "greedy".

"Fine." Mindy rolled her eyes. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Mindy…you gave me _everything_." Bianca stated sincerely, acknowledging that Mindy had let go of Dave's cock and grabbing it for herself, but still making it clear how seriously she took the statement.

Mindy clearly wasn't prepared for the onslaught of the feels that were thrust upon her, but she quickly recovered. "…I already said you could fuck him first. Geeze, woman. What do you want from me?"

Bianca cocked her head to the side in confusion, the joke clearly going over her head. Dave distracted Bianca by softly caressing her cheek.

"I believe you said something about riding me?" Dave asked with a wink.

"Yes." Bianca grinned back with an almost infectious intensity, kissing Dave's cock again. "That is what I want."

"Kick Ass? Hit Girl? Do you guys mind if I use your shower here? My hair needs it in the worst way and my place is all the w-" Samantha aka Biker Knight aka Shred Ranger aka Shark Knight depending on who you ask, called out as she walked into the room and paused, taking in the scene before her.

The shock on her face was momentary and her eyes darted to each of the culprits before an animalistic fury overtook her expression. "Mother_FUCKER_! You specifically told me-, " Samantha's anger reached a pitch to the point that she clearly lost the words she was trying to say and defaulted. "Fuck. You." She growled, turning around and storming back out.

"Samantha! Wait!" Dave called out, quickly putting his dick away, much to Bianca's disappointment, and bounding over the couch to catch up with their newest recruit and making it into the next room before she could get to the front door where she came in. He hadn't even heard her putting in the code for the door. Though he wasn't exactly at his most aware at that moment.

Samantha stopped and looked down at Dave's hand on her arm and then back at Dave, the threat clear in her glare. Dave chose to do the smart thing and let go of her, quickly defending himself. "Look. I know what that looked like."

"It looked like Bianca was sucking your dick." Samantha growled.

Dave paused. "Um…yeah…she was but-"

"But she couldn't have been sucking your dick, Dave. Because I made my stance on this situation very clear. I don't like it, but you convinced me that you living with two mentally damaged underaged girls was absolutely fine because I could trust you. Despite the fact that you were _dating_ one of said girls because she is a 'special case'. You said that I had nothing to worry about because you had no intention of doing anything with Bianca or anyone else. Mindy was absolutely an exception and not the rule."

"Mindy _is _the exception, Samantha. I swear."

Samantha scowled back at Dave. "I suppose Bianca is now an exception too?"

"Yeah…" Dave uneasily agreed. "That's…a complicated situation. And I do know how this all looks."

"It looks like your 'exceptions' have an age limit."

"Bianca is like two years older than Mindy." Dave defended, and then immediately winced. "Okay…I just heard those words as I said them, and I know that I did nothing to help my case."

"No." Samantha agreed, crossing her arms. "No, you did not."

"Dave isn't doing anything to me that I don't want him to do." Bianca stated, her and Mindy having followed the drama despite the clear sexual frustration in both parties.

"I know it probably seems that way, Sweetie. But just because the person currently taking advantage of you is being nicer about it than the last person who took advantage of you doesn't mean you're not being taken advantage of."

Dave let out a loud groan. He felt like he'd already been through a version of this conversation multiple times, ironically with Bianca. "I'm not taking advantage of anyone! Everyone here is a consenting adu-…uh…okay, maybe not consenting adults, but no one is unhappy here. And you want to know the real fucked up part of this whole thing? I don't have a type! There are just girls I connect with. And if I _did_ have a 'type', it would probably be with girls closer to your a-" Dave finally stopped himself, once again realizing what he was saying as he was saying it.

Everyone went silent. Dave knew that he might as well have finished the damn sentence. All three ladies surrounding him knew exactly what he'd tried to say. Well…maybe not Bianca.

"Age?" Bianca put together. "You prefer girls closer to her age?"

"I think that's _exactly_ what he was going to say." Mindy chimed in, grinning from ear to ear, obviously just relishing in the chaos. Almost to the extent that Dave thought that while he hadn't heard Samantha coming into the safehouse, Mindy probably had and just didn't say anything.

"Mindy, I-" Dave started.

"Oh relax." Mindy rolled her eyes. "I know you love me, and you're obviously attracted to me so whatever. It's not like I'm not going to get to be 40 or however old she is as well at some point."

"I'm 34…" Samantha snarled back.

"Congratulations." Mindy stated mischievously. "Just saying. Sam clearly have a stick up her ass and could use some good dick, so I'm cool with this whole thing."

"This whole thing?!" Dave and Samantha both exclaimed, looking at each other and then to Mindy.

"Okay, first off," Samantha started, holding up one finger, "I don't have a stick up my ass, I'm being an adult. Something you'll learn about when you get to be '40 or whatever'."

"Apparently being 34 does the trick." Mindy replied smugly.

"Secondly…" Samantha growled, ignoring Mindy's shot. "You don't even _know_ what good dick is yet. You've only had one."

"I've had more than one." Bianca pointed out.

"Shhhh, not helping my argument." Mindy quickly said, before returning her focus. "You had quite the good…look when you walked in on us. You know full well what Dave's working with."

"Size isn't everything, pipsqueak." Samantha replied with a smile of her own. "You should know that more than anyone. Yeah, he's got a nice dick. Doesn't mean he can use it."

"You going to let her talk about you like that?" Mindy challenged, pushing Dave forward, "Get in there! Show her you can use that cock!"

Dave was clearly still catching up to the "nice dick" comment and was thoroughly caught off guard by the push and stumbled from the unexpected force. He was able to catch himself right in front of Samantha, who despite being slightly shorter than him, still gave off an aura of intimidation that reminded him somewhat of Mindy's.

"Yeah Dave. Why don't you give me some of that…_good dick_?" Samantha said darkly. Truth be told, Samantha was really pretty, and Dave had been genuinely attracted to her, but due to him having a girlfriend, the considerable age gap, and that while it wasn't at a Mindy level, Samantha was still fucking terrifying, he never truly considered her that way.

Dave's eyes still bulged at the challenge and once again he had to wonder how he got himself into these situations. Well…actually it was Mindy. He got into these situations because of Mindy. But that was a moot point right now as Samantha was clearly waiting for an answer. "Where the fuck is General Ackbar when you need him?" He finally muttered.

"Who the fuck is General Ackbar?" Samantha asked, genuine confusion written on her face.

"Is he a superhero I haven't met?" Bianca asked with just as much curiosity.

"Okay, first priority, we clearly need to have some movie nights." Mindy chuckled.

"As much as I agree with you there, Mindy," Dave started, shaking his head. "You really need to sort your priorities."

"Says you." Mindy just laughed back, clearly enjoying herself. "Translation. Dave thinks this is a trap."

"I have good reason…for…that…" Dave got suitably more distracted as he saw Samantha taking off her shirt and throwing it on the floor. He couldn't help it. His eyes immediately went to her boobs. Why wouldn't they? Samantha's black bra contrasted aesthetically against the paleness of her skin as well as her long, dirty blonde hair. That said, the bra also had her sporting some impressive cleavage that her normal tops didn't usually have as a focus. Dave visibly gulped.

Truth be told, Samantha had no clue where she was going with this. Mindy's jabs at her age shouldn't have bothered her but there was a slight irritation at being by far the oldest member of a group. If Dave really did tend to prefer older women, she'd at least get some satisfaction from how much he was clearly enjoying what he saw and from the fact that Mindy was a decade or two from getting there herself.

Not to mention, short of herself, Dave was clearly the member of the team who was most logically rooted in reality, the sanest. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't rise to her taunts. So naturally when she felt Dave's hands on her chest, some of her bluster went away from sheer shock. "Wh-?" Was all she was able to get out before she felt Dave's lips on her own. She made a note to herself. Never underestimate teenage hormones.

Despite Samantha's initial reaction, which was to punch Dave as hard as she humanly could, the fact was that it _had_ been a while and Dave was a pretty fucking passionate kisser. Her body was instinctively responding to his eagerness. And truth be told, the more she thought about it the more she realized that she wasn't entirely opposed to this. Samantha made her decision and moaned softly, kissing Dave back, guiding his tongue into more controlled movements.

As the kiss ended, Samantha moved her lips to Dave's neck and to his earlobe where she nipped him. "I was _this_ close to fucking you up. You know that, right?"

Dave let out a nervous laugh, taking her words as a slightly unintentional green light for further touching privileges, running his hands through her hair and looking into her eyes. "Sorry, I just… I wasn't expecting you to do that and sweet holy fuck, you're hot…" He moaned, his hand roaming down again until his thumbs were running over Samantha's stiffening nipples through the lace barrier her bra offered as he gave her a very appreciative up and down with his eyes. Not to say that he had anything against it, but both Mindy and Bianca both leaned more towards the cute spectrum. Samantha's features were harder…sharper. She was definitely on the sexy side of said spectrum.

Samantha bit her lower lip. Dave was being very…intense. Not just his lustful gaze or him being so…handsy…with her, but just his overall body language. He obviously hadn't been lying when he said that she was his 'type'. It was like he wasn't only a kid in a candy store but a kid in a candy store that was told that he could have whatever he wanted. And yet she wasn't stopping his looks, nor his very…attentive hands. She was becoming very aware of her own arousal as the warmth between her legs made itself known.

"Take it off!" Bianca called out suddenly, before instantly second guessing the outburst and turning to Mindy who looked like all she needed was popcorn to make this better. "Was that the right thing to say?"

"I have never been prouder of you than I am at this moment." Mindy replied, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah Dave! Stop all that wussy groping! Take it off!"

Samantha's eyes bulged. She had completed forgotten about her 'audience'. Dave kept demanding her complete attention with his intensity. It was easy to forget her surroundings. A blush colored her face as she became more self conscious, especially with the suggestion.

"Can I?" Dave breathed in her ear.

Samantha released a guttural moan, Dave's raspy voice sending a shudder through her. "I get a choice now?"

"Of course, you do." Dave chuckled, still taking some touching privileges but not going any further from what she'd already allowed him to do. "But if you want me to stop, you _really_ need to put your top back on."

"Boooo!" Mindy heckled. "Off, not on!"

"Off! Off! Off!" Bianca chanted.

Samantha rolled her eyes and lifted her arms, giving Dave access to remove her bra. "…..Fine. Go ahead." She'd given up. This entire situation was just absurd, and she was getting tired of fighting it, as feeble as that fighting was.

Dave looked hungrily down at her but kept his restraint in check. "You sure?"

Samantha glanced over to Mindy and narrowed her eyes slightly. Maybe she was being a little petty, but she really wanted to show off because of that age comment earlier. And since Mindy was clearly fine with offering up her boyfriend… "This answer your question?" Samantha asked slyly.

Dave had been in such a hurry to chase Samantha down earlier that while he had put his dick away, he hadn't bothered to zip back up, which only made it easier for Samantha's hand to reach in and fish his member back out, gently stroking its generous length.

"Oh God…" Dave moaned at the sudden sensation, gripping Samantha even closer to him.

"Hey. Focus." Samantha purred in his ear. "My bra isn't going to remove itself."

"A little distracted here." Dave moaned as Samantha's hand glided over the head of his cock.

"And just how are you supposed to give me some good dick if you can't multitask?" Samantha asked smugly. "Is this just for show?" She grinned, making a demonstration of stroking him faster, expertly twisting her wrist with each stroke.

Dave let out a primal growl at the taunting, impatiently reaching around to unclasp the undergarment, baring Samantha's rather impressive breasts for all to see. Though they weren't fully visible for long as Dave's mouth immediately claimed one, sucking the nipple eagerly but softly, flicking his tongue against its peak.

"Unph!" Samantha groaned, the hand not on Dave's dick, grabbing his hair as he moved from one nipple to the other as if he couldn't decide which one that he preferred. All of this was only exciting her more, but she wanted to maintain some sense of control. And she had just the idea of how to do that. Waiting for Dave to release her for another alternation, Samantha shoved him away. Not hard, but enough to give her some space.

Dave looked confused at first and disappointed that he neither had her boobs in his mouth or her hand on his cock when he saw Samantha look back at Mindy and give her a wink before dropping to her knees and gathering her hair to make sure it was all behind her.

It hit Dave at that very moment that his dick was about to have its third mouth today wrapped around it. It was official. Today was the best day of his life and he could die happy. "Fuuuuuuuuck…." He swore as Samantha went to work. Her wink immediately made sense. He'd gotten blowjobs from Katie, Mindy and now Bianca but Samantha was really going to town on it. Her lips, tongue, breath and especially her head movements all worked together. All moving differently and yet all working as a unit in a circus of ecstasy.

"God_damn_, woman!" Mindy exclaimed, watching not just the spectacle but the way Dave was reacting to it. "I get it. I get it. I need to take notes."

"I learn better by watching." Bianca stated, looking intently.

"Bianca, it's a figure of speech." Mindy sighed. "I wasn't actually-…Nevermind."

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Dave groaned, throwing his head back, his body shuddering in waves as he approached closer.

Samantha began to alternate between stroking, sucking and quickly flicking her tongue over the head of Dave's cock to drive him over the edge, all with a supremely confident smile on her face. "Go ahead, Dave. Cum. Cum right in my mouth, you dirty _dirty_ boy!"

"FUCK!" Dave groaned as he did exactly as Samantha said, shooting his load straight in her mouth, visibly having a hard time keeping upright as he came hard. Her moans on his cock only sent him through another wave of aftershocks before he finally started to come down from it.

Meanwhile, Samantha was doing everything in her power to milk every last drop of cum from his cock, repeatedly stroking the last few drops from it before waiting for Dave to look down and opening her mouth to show it all to him, and only after his reaction, did she close her mouth and swallow.

"Dammit!" Mindy suddenly swore, drawing both Dave and Samantha to give her a curious look. "I bet Bianca you wouldn't swallow."

"I won!" Bianca chimed in happily.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Sluts spit. Ladies swallow."

You could see the wheels turning in her head as Mindy tried to think of something witty to say to that.

"You like when Dave calls you a slut." Bianca pondered.

Mindy's eyes widened as she heard Samantha chuckling while Dave helped her to her feet. "That's different. There's nothing wrong with being a slut in the moment."

"So, you're a Lady otherwise?" Bianca wondered out loud.

"Fuck no." Mindy grinned. "I'm awesome."

Bianca thought about that for a moment before shrugging and accepting the answer. Meanwhile, Samantha looked as if she were about to pick up her bra when she noticed Dave beginning to undo her pants and gave him a questioning glance.

"What?" Dave asked with a grin. "That was far from what I'd call a good dicking. Just give me a few minutes."

"He does go a lot longer the second time." Bianca commented.

"And the third…" Mindy replied, smiling widely when she realized that she and Bianca had just said that part in unison, causing Samantha to raise a suspicious eye at the comment.

"I know a good way to pass the time." Dave stated, pulling Samantha's pants off and officially distracting her again.

"Oh?" Samantha's cheeks colored subtly as she allowed Dave to undress her the rest of the way. She wasn't overly self conscious of this in general. She was fully aware that she looked great naked. A few battle scars here and there but there wasn't a damn person in the room that didn't have visible scars, Dave being the hands down winner of the scar war. But she had a good idea of how Dave would "pass the time" and the blend of trepidation and anticipation had her nervously biting her bottom lip.

Dave started slow, despite his clear enthusiasm in this particular arena. He kissed her inner thighs, moving gradually towards the promised land reveling in every gasp, whine and shudder. Truthfully, he had _not_ expected to cum that fast so now it was his turn to show off. He knew how badly she wanted this. He could literally see the evidence. He found he could taste the evidence too, the closer he got to his destination.

And Samantha knew this as well as he felt him licking her slick thighs. So when he looked up at her and said, "You taste really good…" She almost melted right there and then, and his lips hadn't even touched her pussy yet. His teasing pace was excruciating for her and she had an idea of what he was waiting for and it only made her cheeks burn more.

"Dave…_please_…!" She moaned, hoping he wouldn't make her beg more because at this point, she'd probably do it and just deal with Mindy's taunting later.

Samantha cried out, deeply arching her back as Dave accepted the encouragement and assaulted her pussy with his tongue, moaning loudly as it explored every fold of her most private area, including every so often plunging it inside her, not at all surprised as how tightly it squeezed against his steady probing. Well…technically he wasn't licking all of her. Despite how vigorously his tongue was moving, he was avoiding one very important area and it made Samantha feel like she was going to go insane.

"God…._dammit_, Dave!" Samantha groaned in frustration as once again he actively avoided her clit, which was becoming quite needy from the negligence. Dave's breath as he laughed wasn't helping matters. "Stop being such a-"

Samantha's insult was immediately cut in her throat as Dave gripped her ass hard with both hands and flicked his tongue on her swollen clit before sucking it between his lips. Letting out not quite a moan or a grunt, an odd sound left Samantha's lips as her body arched again and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Dave grinned, knowing that when you get a reaction like that, it's easy, just keep doing what you're doing. And he did, sucking and licking Samantha's clit as she bucked her hips like a woman possessed, crying out and whimpering as she got closer to her release. "Dave…Dave….Dave….Dave…" Samantha panted.

"Cum, dirty girl." Dave used her earlier taunt against her, reveling in her pleasure.

"_DAVE!_" She moaned loudly, gripping Dave's hair hard as a violent orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her a quivering mess.

And speaking of mess, when Samantha came, Dave's eyes bulged as her pussy clearly wanted revenge for all the cum that he shot in her mouth earlier and responded in kind. "Holy shit!" He gasped, wanting a better look at the squirting display, and repeatedly ran his fingers quickly over her clit instead of licking. This seemed to have the very action he wanted as Samantha's pussy only squirted at him more while she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh my God! That's so fucking cool!" Mindy commented in awe. "Make her squirt again!"

"Okay." Dave grinned, eagerly diving back in.

Samantha let out another stream of unintelligible groans before she was able to find her words. "Dave…_please_…it's too sensitive! I _can't_-!" She moaned, both trying to push Dave's head away as well as trying to physically move back.

Dave chuckled softly but eased up on her, allowing Samantha to get some room as she tried to catch her breath, an uncontrollably wave of shudders going through her over and over despite Dave not touching her anymore.

"I think you broke her…" Bianca noted curiously.

"I'm sorry?" Dave asked both parts amused and worried as he looked up at her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Samantha gasped, another aftershock taking away her words. "I just…agh!…I just haven't cum that hard…ugh!…in a while...or…for that long…" Her body slowly came to its senses giving Samantha a much-needed break as she gave Dave a look that was between a scowl and a lustful leer for what he'd just done to her.

Dave took the comment and the look as the ultimate compliment and all that confidence clearly went right to his dick as he leered right back at her, clearly wanting more.

"And so, the first two rounds are over with one orgasm a piece." Mindy commented into an imaginary microphone before passing it over to Bianca. "How would you rate them?"

Bianca's eyes widened slightly at being put on the spot. "Um…She made Dave cum really fast, but Dave made her cum _so_ much harder."

"Agreed." Mindy beamed. "It's a unanimous vote for Dave. However, Samantha was talking a lot of shit, so I expect much from her in the next round."

"Ignore them." Dave said, chuckling softly as he broke the space that he'd earlier given Samantha and kissed her deeply on the lips with a lustful growl. "That said…there are no words in the English language for how badly I want to fuck the Hell out of you right now."

Samantha's eyes glazed over in need as she kissed Dave back, nipping his bottom lip. "What the fuck are you waiting for then? An invitation? _Fuck_ me."

Mindy's eyes widened gleefully as she saw Dave's reaction to Samantha's comment, and she brandished her imaginary mic once more. "Atomic batteries to power! Turbines to speed! Kick-Ass full beast mode ready to activate in 3…2…1…"

"Blast off?" Bianca guessed.

"Well…I was going to say 'Unleash the beast', but yeah…he's about to blast her off alright…"

Meanwhile Dave paid no attention to the outside commentary in the slightest as he quickly pulled off his shirt and practically jumped out of his pants so that there was nothing between them as he pounced on Samantha, kissing her hard as he shoved his cock inside her to the hilt in the first thrust.

"FUCK!" Samantha cried out, clawing at Dave's back while she gave as good as she got, panting and thrusting her own hips up to meet him. No more words were needed. The world became nothing but skin touching, pounding and pleasure. Dave kissed her lips, her neck and her shoulder as his cock continued to piston in and out of Samantha's pussy, grinding her body into the floor as her moans urged him for more. And as Dave fucked her, Samantha's legs wrapped around his waist and completely gave herself over to the frantic pace.

"…Mindy…" Bianca moaned desperately, her chest rising more and more with her increased breathing, an almost panic in her eyes.

Mindy rolled her eyes at the reaction. "Dammit, Bianca. You need to learn to masturbate like everyone else."

"I can…" Bianca whined. "I just don't _want_ to…"

"Fine" Mindy sighed. "Get over here, ya big baby. Spread wide so when Dave looks over, he has a nice view."

Bianca happily nodded, facing Dave as she spread her legs as Mindy had said, letting Mindy's fingers tend to her wet slit, allowing Bianca's body to relax somewhat. Bianca let out soft moans as the two of them watched Dave's animalistic assault on Samantha's pussy.

"…g'nna c'm! Gonna _cum_!" Samantha breathlessly got out, her legs squeezing Dave even closer, making his thrusts shallower but no less vicious. Dave continued to groan with the effort as his body slammed against hers over and over, not only pushing her to the edge but throwing her over it. Samantha was clearly able to get enough air because she let out a loud scream, the sound of her cumming on Dave's cock being added to the wet sounds of their fucking, not to mention the sounds of what Mindy was doing to Bianca.

Once again Samantha seemed to lose her herself a little as Dave's pounding didn't stop when she came, her aftershocks forcing squeaky whines to escape her lips before she was finally able to say words again. "…fuck…me…from…behind…"

Despite Dave not saying much, he was clearly able to understand and quickly flipped Samantha over before reentering her. This time Samantha had more leverage and proved what she could do with that, slamming right back into Dave, rotating her hips with each thrust. You could see when Dave finally noticed the show that Mindy and Bianca were putting on for him, which only seemed to make him take it out on Samantha even more.

"God….dammit!" Samantha swore as she felt what was coming and lost her leverage when yet another orgasm tore into her, causing the next thrust to force her face down, ass up. Dave simply took the altered position and further had his way with her, his own groans showing that this time he wasn't far behind her and was building up to his own orgasm as well. This didn't escape Samantha's notice either as she looked back at Dave, a lustful groan on her lips as she urged him, "Cum Dave…cum…please cum…"

Please was clearly the magic word as Dave let out a loud roar shooting his second load of the day into Samantha, who hungrily accepted it as they both continued to shudder while their bodies finally caught up to what they were doing. As their breathing gradually slowed down, Samantha finally saw how Mindy and Bianca were keeping themselves occupied and she let out an exhausted laugh. "You know…you didn't strike me as bi…"

"She's…not…" Both Dave and Bianca breathlessly said.

"She's just gets 'bored'…" Dave taunted with a contented grin.

Mindy scowled at the way the two of them used her words against her and started fingering Bianca faster. "See…Dave can talk shit, you are in no position to talk shit to me right now."

"Sorry…" Bianca panted. "Sorry…"

"Apology accepted." Mindy grinned, kissing Bianca's neck, before turning to Samantha again. "Good dick, huh?"

"It's alright." Samantha grinned. "I've had better."

"Not…trying to compete…" Dave mumbled exhaustedly, smiling back.

"Could have fooled me." Samantha said, reaching up to caress Dave's cheek.

"By the way, Samantha." Mindy called out, her grin turning mischievous. "You do know…that for a woman who just fucked a guy half her age in front of minors, you're awfully uppity about Dave fucking us."

Samantha's eyes bulged as Dave laughed the tired laugh of a guy who just had two orgasms. You could see Samantha trying to figure out any way to defend that she hadn't just become a giant hypocrite.

"Tell you what…" Mindy purred. "I'll lend my boyfriend to you when he's in the mood. And you lay off your greater than thou bullshit. Sound fair?"

Samantha was clearly still catching her breath a little as she sat up, leaning against Dave who'd done the same and then suddenly grabbed his hair from behind her and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Deal." She said with a sly grin. "By the way…can you seriously go a third time after all that?"

"Yeah…" Dave sighed, his hands roaming lazily along Samantha's legs. "Though I think Bianca has the next go."

"Technically _I_ have the next go." Mindy clarified. "Bianca let Samantha take hers."

Bianca's eyes immediately shot wide as she turned to Mindy with a pout. "I didn't know I was doing that… Am I being greedy if I still want my turn...?"

Mindy laughed and gave Bianca a quick peck on the lips. "No. But you're lucky I like you. You can go next. But play nice. I'll be mad if he's too tired afterwards to take care of me."

"I'll be good, I'll be good!" Bianca stated, quickly nodding.

"Then go on." Mindy offered, finally releasing her and waving in Dave's general direction.

"Thank you!" Bianca gratefully stated, giving Mindy another quick kiss before diving towards Dave. Samantha was able to gingerly stand up just in time to be out of the line of fire as Bianca kissed Dave and worked her lips further down.

"I think I'm going to take that shower now…" Samantha moaned tiredly, stretching a little to get her limbs to all play ball again.

"Knock yourself out." Mindy said, reaching in her pants and tending to herself now as she watched Dave and Bianca.

"Mmmm she _does_ taste good." Bianca moaned as she started to slowly lick Dave's cock while he gently pet her head.

Samantha's eyes bulged as she got what Bianca meant which only made Mindy laugh. "That's a good thing." Mindy reassured. "Dave _really_ likes going down on us."

"Well that is a good thing then, I suppose." Samantha said back with a slight chuckle of her own as she headed to the bathroom.

"Samantha?" Dave called, having her turn back. "I totally thought you were in your…mid to late twenties, by the way."

Samantha's eyes widened again, and a violent laughter overtook her before she was able to speak once more. "Dave, I've already fucked you. You don't need to butter me up anymore. But thank you. You're sweet."

"I agree." Bianca moaned, taking the statement literally as she took Dave in her mouth again, readying him for round three.


	3. Bonus Chapter

_(A/N: The reason that this chapter is technically a bonus is because the tone of this is...completely different from every other chapter of this story. WARNING! This chapter involves consensual nonconsent. It is literally an S&M scene of consensual nonconsent that involves a rape victim. If that turns you off or makes you squicky then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. It will barely be referenced later and it is not important to the 'plot' of this harem story. You can absolutely skip it. It's just something that I wanted to write and it...fit... If that makes any sense. I think that's all I have to say about this one. Enjoy! Or skip it. Your choice lol.)_

* * *

"And you're sure about this?" Dave asked, an exasperated sigh following the question.

Bianca rolled her eyes in response. "I know this is…an awkward thing to ask but…I don't really have any other ways to do this…experiment…so…please? Do I have to beg?"

Dave groaned. "No. I really don't want that mental image in my head on top of everything else. Fine. I'll play ball but I do have some concerns."

Bianca eagerly nodded. "Which are?"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

Bianca let out a small chuckle. "Well…yeah…of course you don't. I wouldn't want you doing this if you did. It would get a little too…real…"

"As in…I'm not going to hurt you as much as you want me to. Like…making you bleed and all that."

Bianca's eyes narrowed and she let out a little growl. "Dave…I can _take_ it. I took it for ages before you and Mindy saved me. If you take it easy on me then this is all pointless. I _need_ to be scared."

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "I swear to God, I'm never letting you see me interrogate someone again."

"Tough." Bianca rolled her eyes again. "I saw it and I know you can do this. Letting me see it or not see it again doesn't matter. You're scary as fuck. I need that you. That…_version_ of you."

Dave growled down at the petite teen. "That version of me is for the bad guys. It's for killing people. Not for…whatever the fuck this is."

"It's…" Bianca started, "Interrogation without the questioning. That's all."

"Yeah…there's a word for that. It's called torture." Dave grunted. His eyes suddenly bulged at the expression Bianca was currently giving him. "Tch! Don't give me that puppy dog look! It's really fucked up and unfair!"

"You're making it sound like you're going to back out though." Bianca looked up at Dave as pitiful as she possibly could look and considering Dave knew her past now that was pretty damn pitiful. "I don't ask for things a lot. You all did so much for me. But you told me if I needed anything from you I could ask you. You told me that. Point blank."

"Fuck's sake!" Dave groaned. "Just…throttle down the puppy, okay? I said I'd do it and I'll do it. But I'm not going to hurt you that much. I'm just not."

Bianca let out another frustrated growl. "Then you're really going to have to crank up the humiliation."

Dave sighed deeply. "Yeah…yeah…I have some ideas for that…"

"Good." Bianca smiled, giving Dave a hug. "Now, hit me."

"We're starting now?" Dave asked, surprised.

"No. But I need to know how hard you're going to hit me. I don't want to have to say anything about it once we start." Bianca stated clearly. "I feel like you're not going to full on punch me, so slap me instead."

Dave sighed and did as instructed, taking a step back and giving Bianca a firm slap to the face.

Bianca barely recoiled with the blow and looked immediately furious. "See? That's why we're doing this now. That was nothing. Harder!" The next blow seemed to anger her even further. "Come on! Fucking hit me! I know how hard you hit! Stop holding back so much!" She roared in Dave's face, receiving the hardest slap yet. "HARDER!"

To Bianca's surprise, Dave suddenly grabbed her neck and jolted her, a dark scowl on his face. "That is as hard as I'm going to _fucking_ hit you so you take that shit or we're fucking done here."

Bianca's eyes bulged and her breathing quickened, her hands on Dave's wrist as her body subtly trembled. "That… That's the you I need… That right there…"

"Yeah, I get it." Dave grumbled, letting go of her and tenderly rubbing his hand on Bianca's neck where he'd previously grabbed.

Bianca responded by instantly backing out of his touch in a quick jerk as if he'd burned her and slapped away his hand. "Don't break character!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "I won't once we're actually starting."

"You better not…" Bianca threatened. "I know you're a nice person. And I know you care. But I don't want that right now."

"Yeah yeah." Dave groaned. "So, to start, I close you in the cell and then-."

"_Lock _me in the cell." Bianca corrected.

Dave gave Bianca a look. "We only have one key for these cells, Bianca."

"Yeah?" Bianca nodded. "Good. I don't want to be able to escape unless you let me. That's very important." She scowled at Dave's expression. "I need to be completely and totally at your mercy. I need to know that."

"Fine." Dave growled between his teeth. "I'll _lock_ you in the cell, and then leave for an unspecified amount of time, come back, do what you want me to do, and then lock you back for another unspecified amount of time and then I let you out."

Bianca nodded. "That's right."

"And your safe words?" Dave asked, crossing his arms.

"Banana and Apple." Bianca responded.

"Good."

Bianca let out a deep breath. "Okay…I know you're really frustrated with me right now but can you please kiss me? I'm freaking out a little."

"We haven't even started yet!" Dave exclaimed.

"Just fucking kiss me, _okay_?!" Bianca yelled back, stomping her foot.

Dave growled and pulled Bianca to him, giving her a soft kiss that didn't quite match his irritation.

"Thank you…" Bianca moaned after the kiss ended. "_Don't_ kiss me once we start. Chr-…he…he never kissed me. The closest he got to kissing me was licking my face when I cried a lot."

There was an awkward pause before Dave spoke again. "Goddammit, Bianca…why are you making me do this to you?" Dave groaned, trying to wipe that image from his mind.

"Because you _can_ do it and don't want to. It's perfect." Bianca leaned up and kissed Dave on the cheek. "I really appreciate this, Dave."

"Just don't have a mental breakdown on me. I really don't want to have to explain that to the others."

Looking way cuter than she should be in this situation, Bianca smiled and said, "I'll try to tell my brain to be good."

"Good." Dave sighed. "Now get into the damn cell."

Bianca nodded, first taking off her shoes and socks and then pulling down her pants and giving them to Dave, leaving her in just her panties and tank top. No further words were spoken as Bianca walked into the cell, had it closed and locked behind her and Dave walked out, leaving her only light in the room the light from the one bulb of her small cell. Bianca immediate tried to open the cell, pulling as hard as she could on the bars. She pulled and pulled and pulled, frantically trying to get out to no avail. She found herself awash in both relief and panic. She reminded herself that this is what she wanted and fought every impulse to call Dave back and tell him that she changed her mind. She hadn't changed her mind though. She was just scared. This is what she wanted.

Seconds stretched into minutes, minutes stretched into hours and hours…they were an eternity as she waited. Bianca's mind couldn't help but to think of Chris. To think of all the things that he did to her under very similar circumstances. But this wasn't the same. Dave said it himself. He'd do what she wanted him to do. She was in control…somewhat. If she wanted to stop all she had to do was yell a fruit. Done. Except for now. She didn't know when Dave would be back. She had a bathroom in the cell. She'd be fine without food for a while. It wouldn't be anything new to her. He could be back in ten minutes or ten hours. This was the only part where Bianca had no control. And that was why it was so important for him to actually lock the cell. She needed this…helplessness. It put her in a very specific state of mind. A mixture between being rebellious and accepting that something very bad was about to happen to her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dave refused to actually put pictures of Hit Girl around the cell. He said that he didn't want to reinforce that part. However, now that she was alone in the cell, she realized that she forgot to tell him to leave her something to read. Anything. Anything that would take her mind off of what was going to happen. There was nothing to look at but the bars of her cell, the bed she was currently sitting on and the toilet with the sink beside it. Everything she looked at reminded her of Chris. Sure, she could just close her eyes but that was much worse. Her imagination would take over at that point and Chris had left a very permanent mark on her mind in that regard. So she just sat in the bed, hugging her knees and waited.

Bianca damn near hit the ceiling in fear when the door finally opened. 'He doesn't have Hit Girl', She thought in her head.

"Hi there!" An almost chipper voice yelled out. It wasn't what Bianca expected, throwing her off as she looked at the door, the aura of new light blinding her somewhat. Of course Dave wouldn't start out the same way that Chris did. He specifically refused to do any aspects of this that involved Mindy. There was another blend of relief and worry in that fact. But he was too happy. He was already fucking this up. Bianca scowled at him as he got closer. That was when she noticed he was carrying a very large object. It was covered in a cloth and seemed to be long and flat. It also appeared to be somewhat heavy judging by the way Dave was carrying it. "I got you a gift, Psycho Girl!"

Bianca's eyes narrowed. Calling her Psycho Girl was a good touch. It was better for this if she didn't have a name, but she didn't get gifts. Short of the pictures on her wall or the comic that Chris let her read. Definitely nothing this big.

"You don't look too happy about it. Don't worry. It'll be just what you need." Dave reassured. As he got closer, there was clearly something off with his smile. That was when it was evident that whatever he was carrying, she would _not_ like it. Good.

Dave opened the cell and carried in the covered object. The cell was open. Dave's hands were full. Panic. Bianca immediately made a run for the cell door. For a guy Dave's size, he moved remarkably quickly. Spinning around, Dave's leg collided with Bianca's gut, the force sending her back on the bed and driving the air out of her, leaving her desperately gasping in a somewhat fetal position.

"We'll have none of that. I have half a mind not to even give this gift to you." Dave's voice was much darker with intent now, not as perky as when he came in. The time for that game was clearly over. Once he propped the object on the cell, Dave closed the cell door. Bianca was trapped once again. She lost her chance.

"…don't want it…" She muttered out with the air she could get.

"But it's such a thoughtful gift." Dave insisted, pulling the cloth off and showing that the object in question was a full-length mirror. "See?"

Bianca blinked and looked from the mirror to Dave, clearly confused.

"What do you see in it?" Dave calmly asked.

Bianca didn't answer and just glared at him. Dave smiled and nodded, appearing as if he didn't care. But just as with the kick, Dave moved swiftly, grabbing a handful of Bianca's short blond hair and viciously shaking her as she held on to his wrist, trying to make him stop.

"What. Do. You see. In. It?" Dave asked again, forcing Bianca to look in the mirror.

"Me!" Bianca finally answered, hating the feeling of being jerked around like that.

"Really?" Dave asked, in surprise. He stopped shaking her but his painful grip on her hair remained firm. "I do see _me_, of course. But…besides me, all I see is a worthless waste of space." Dave jerked Bianca's head around, forcing her to look in his face. His grin was sinister, and the moment she saw it, her head was jerked back in the direction of the mirror. "What do you see?"

"Me." Bianca answered back with a glare. This time Dave struck her with a backhand slap. Hard. Harder than he did earlier. It might have driven her to the ground if not his grip, which only caused her more pain, a scream escaping her lips. She was out of practice biting her screams back. If this were Chris, she'd be getting fucked right now. That thought frightened her even further.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?!" Dave jolted her again by the neck, forcing Bianca to look in the mirror once more.

"A worthless waste of space!" She finally screamed.

"Say again?" Dave asked, the humor clear in his voice.

"I'm…I'm a worthless waste of space…" Bianca admitted, slumping somewhat in defeat.

"Awwww, that's not completely true." Dave purred, his lips getting close to her ear. "You're good for fucking, aren't you?"

Bianca shuddered. The way Dave said that was just…creepy… It let her know that this humiliation with the mirror was just the start.

"What…do you see?" Dave repeated.

Bianca looked down at the floor and murmured, "A worthless waste of space that's only good for fucking…"

"You don't believe that." Dave growled, his other hand instantly tightening around Bianca's throat cutting off her air. "And if you don't believe that then I don't believe that. I don't believe that at all. That means you're lying to me. I don't like it when people lie to me."

Bianca's vision blurred. Dave was too strong. She couldn't pull him off her. If she fought, it would just hurt more. She only had one alternative. "…waste…space…fuck…ing…." She was barely able to get out from the hold. This caused Dave to let her go as she fell to the floor gasping and coughing.

"What was that?" Dave asked, a grin that just…wasn't his…currently on his face.

"I'm a worthless waste…of space… I'm only good for fucking…" She got out, defeatedly.

Dave chuckled. "Now that! I believe that. Look in the mirror."

Bianca looked up at Dave's command, seeing her reflection.

"That's exactly what you look like. And that's because it's true. The mirror doesn't lie." Dave continued, seeing the beginning of tears welling up in Bianca's eyes. "Actually…with you on all fours like that… You kind of look like a dog."

Bianca tore her eyes from her pathetic reflection and slowly looked up at Dave.

"Now tell me, slut. What sound does a dog make?" Dave asked, with a grin.

"Dogs bark…" Bianca answered. The hard slap she received across her face let her know this was not the answer he was looking for. Dave painfully grabbed Bianca's chin and forced her to keep looking at him.

"What sound does a dog make?" He repeated.

"…arf…" Bianca barked, actually surprised by how degraded she could still feel.

"What was that?" Dave asked, gleefully.

"Arf!"

"I think I'm going a little hard of hearing. One more time?" Dave's happiness had a dark edge to it. He was amused but he wasn't completely getting what he wanted. He wasn't going to ask again.

"Arf! Arf arf arf arf! Arf arf arf!" Bianca barked frantically and stuck out her tongue, panting, doing the best dog impression she could. Dave's grip on her jaw lessened, but it was hard to tell if she did the right thing or if he was just laughing so hard that he couldn't hold her anymore.

"You're a horrible dog." Dave said, suddenly. "People don't really fuck their dogs, do they? Well…normal people don't. Guess that gives you something to aspire to, doesn't it?"

This was a question that was supposed to be answered. Fear jolted through Bianca. Was she supposed to say 'yes' or was she supposed to bark? She didn't know. Dave didn't give any indication. He just smiled and waited to see which one she'd do. "…yes…"

"Well done!" Dave gave Bianca two hard pats on the head. They were almost slaps to be honest. He then grabbed her cheeks, forcing her lips to pucker. "Now that we agree that you're below a dog. What are these lips for?"

Bianca looked up at Dave and responded with what she thought he'd want to hear, "Sucking dick…"

Dave's face changed and he pulled back his hand readying another blow. Bianca flinched and cowered. She couldn't help it and she shouted out, realizing what she did wrong, "My lips are only good for sucking dick! That's all they're good for!" She exclaimed more believably.

"Better." Dave replied, lowering his hand slowly. "Tongue."

Bianca immediately sat back up and stuck out her tongue, which Dave painfully grabbed with his pointer finger and thumb and pulled, forcing Bianca to crawl on her knees and follow him.

"And your throat? What's that for?" Dave asked, letting Bianca stop crawling but keeping his grip on her tongue.

"…huuuckinng…" She said as much as she could without full use of her tongue.

"That's all?" Dave questioned further.

"…ooowallowinnng…"

"Very good." Dave grinned. "Now look in the mirror."

Bianca looked at herself, a few tears coming down her eyes being led like a dog by her tongue and fully admitting that she was less than one and having to believe it on some level. Pathetic. Apparently she did something right because Dave released her tongue. But she didn't know if she was allowed to put it back in her mouth so she didn't, letting herself drool on the floor. From Dave's laughter, if this wasn't the right thing, it was at least amusing.

"If I so much as feel a grazing of teeth…" Dave let the threat hang as he unzipped his pants. Bianca's eyes bulged and her mouth immediately widened for him. It struck her that Dave never told her what her punishment would be for angering him. He just did it. The fear of the unknown moved her body for her. But her eagerness to move was pointless. It wasn't what Dave wanted. As he whipped out his cock and stroked it until it was fully hard, it was clear she was just to be used as a hole, nothing more. Dave just shoved his cock down her throat and she had to fight back her gag reflex because her mouth needed to stay as wide as possible. Her entire focus was on breathing when she could and not closing her mouth as Dave pounded away at her face. Bianca's eyes went blurry again from the assault as tears began to stream down her face, blending with the puddle of drool below them.

"That's a good little slut."

Bianca coughed as her throat was finally released, gasping for air. The moment she sat back up, she felt Dave's cock slamming against her cheeks as he repeatedly slapped her with it. Not even as a punishment. Just as something to do. It wasn't pleasant and she had no clue how to react to it. Was she supposed to try to suck it? Was she not supposed to flinch each time? She hadn't the slightest clue, so she just froze, shut her eyes and let him do as he wished.

"That's one hole down…"

Bianca barely had time to react to the implications of that sentence before she was grabbed by her hair and forcefully bent over the bed. Her body instinctively fought this before her ass got a very hard slap and Dave's hand got a firm grip on the back of Bianca's neck, shaking her again. As soon as the shaking stopped, she was given a moment to catch her breath before Dave's hands gripped the front of her neck, taking the air entirely. Bianca instinctively gripped Dave's wrist in a futile attempt to pull him off.

"…sor…ry…" She choked out, her eyes pleading with him.

"I don't give a shit." Dave replied methodically. "I thought we were done with this. You think you're still a _person_? That you have any say in what I do to you? What are you?"

"…worthless…waste…of…space…" Bianca was able to get out again. This time Dave released her and she fell limply on the bed, Dave roughly pulling down her panties as she coughed and gasped for breath. By the time Bianca realized her hips were being raised, Dave's dick was already penetrating her pussy. There just wasn't enough warning for her to put up any defense for it. She screamed. Well, she tried to scream. It came out more as a half scream, half cough.

Bianca was forced to try and catch her breath as Dave's cock pounded her. It suddenly hit her that unlike Chris, Dave wasn't turned on by her pain. It wasn't a situation of her winning or losing before he finished. It was an inevitability of her being used until he was done. That was also when she realized that her head was to the side and facing the mirror, watching her reflection get pounded helplessly. She tried not to scream again, but she couldn't stop the grunts as Dave's hips collided with her over and over.

"There you go, slut. That's much better. You almost made me cum." Dave moaned, pulling out of her entirely. Bianca slumped down without his grip holding her up. "It'd be a shame if I came in your pussy when you have a nice hole that hasn't been used right in so long."

Bianca couldn't help it. Dave's words made her panic and she tried to get away again. No one had fucked her there since Chris. She wasn't thinking that she specifically told Dave that he _had_ to fuck her in the ass. All she was thinking was how Chris had felt since the first time it occurred to him that he could fuck her there and figured out that she _couldn't _stay quiet. She screamed every time. She wasn't thinking of any punishment Dave had for her. She was just freaking out and watching her horrified reflection freak out right back at her.

But none of her struggling and panicking bore any fruit. Dave was too strong. He held her in place and slowly slid his cock into her tightest hole as she screamed and cried. Truth be told, it wasn't remotely as bad as when Chris did it. Dave wasn't fucking her ass as hard as he fucked her pussy. But her mind was still having a hard time separating the two. Fighting was pretty damn useless, however, so all she could do was just lay there and take it.

Bianca hadn't even realized that Dave was bending over her until she felt his tongue moving along her tear stained cheek. Her eyes bulged as she turned her head to see Dave.

"So quiet. Almost like my slut isn't enjoying herself. I can't have that…" And that's when Dave's pace began to quicken more and more, slamming into Bianca steadily harder, giving her a hint as to what she had to do to stop him from hurting her any more than he already was.

"I…I! Love! It!" She cried out. "This slut! Loves it when you fuck her!" But despite her words, Dave was still fucking her harder with each thrust. Complying didn't seem to be working this time. "Please fuck me!" Bianca screamed desperately.

"Please fuck you…who? Who am I?" Dave grinned in Bianca's face, giving her a slight reprieve from the thrusting and just leaving his cock balls deep in her asshole.

Bianca knew she didn't have a lot of time to answer. She _really_ didn't like the way Dave had started fucking her ass harder and didn't want him to start it back up if she could help it. She opened her mouth and tried to get it out. "B…Bi…" There was a part of her that knew that she'd argued for Dave to do this part. It was two words. She just had to say them. But she hesitated too long and she felt Dave pulling back for another hard thrust. "Bi…Bi…Banana!" Bianca screamed before the next thrust could happen. She could almost feel how hard it would have been.

"Thank God!" Dave sighed, the relief clear in his voice, making it obvious that he had not been looking forward to making her call him 'Big Daddy'. In fact, his real voice was so different from the stern, dark Dave she'd been getting, it snapped her somewhat out of the moment and she looked back at Dave with a growl.

"I said banana. Not. Apple!" She scowled at him. This display received a hard yank of her hair followed by Dave building up another pace.

"I don't care what the fuck you said unless I told to say it!" Dave growled, back in character, pulling her hair painfully again for good measure. To really drive it home, Dave reached his free hand and grabbed her throat again, cutting off her breathing when she really needed it. "In fact, I don't think I want to hear from you at all for a while." He looked at her as he pounded away, waiting for just the right panic from her eyes.

Her grip had started to noticeably lessen by the time Dave let her go, forcing her to cough, gasp, moan, and cry all at the same time. But that was all the fight she had in her. She just watched herself get fucked in the mirror until Dave mercifully groaned, filling her asshole with his cum and leaving her limp form on the bed, giving her one last and very hard spank across her ass and a laugh as he shut the cage behind him, the sound of his zipper going up echoing through the silence. With that, he left her with the one light in her cell being the only light in she could see until she saw the outside door opening and then closing again, leaving her alone. Bianca looked at herself in the mirror, curling herself up and hugging her knees before closing her eyes as she continued to catch her breath.

"You okay?"

Exhausted as she was, Bianca could still move when an honest jolt of fear hit her. She immediately skittered to the farthest corner of the bed, her eyes wide until she realized it was Dave. The real Dave. "You…never left?"

"Not this time." Dave said calmly, keeping his distance and staying right by the door.

"You were supposed to leave." Bianca's words didn't come out as irritated as she had planned. She was tired but to be honest, very relieved.

"For an unspecified amount of time." Dave pointed out, slowly walking closer to the cell. "I chose that to be no time at all."

"Actually leave next time." Bianca sighed, trying to get her heart to start beating normally again.

"Next time?!" Dave exclaimed, incredulously.

"Next time." Bianca repeated, looking into Dave's eyes this time. "Before you argue with me about it…since you're here and all…could you hug me?"

"Of course," Dave sighed, opening the cell, leaving it open this time, and taking a seat next to the teenager and putting his arms around her as she rested contently on his chest. He felt her sob a few times but other than that it remained quiet in the cell.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as Bianca just enjoyed the closeness and the calm after what had happened. "When…I saw you interrogate that guy. You scared me. The way you used his fears against him…it was… You reminded me of _him_. But…I liked it. It…excited me. I…thought about you doing to me…what _he_ did to me…and it scared me…but it also…turned me on. A lot. I couldn't get it out of my head. I dreamed about it."

Dave sighed, gently petting Bianca's head as she curled against him. "So you wanted to try it out. And I take it since you want to do it again…"

"I loved it…" Bianca looked past Dave to the mirror, still against the cell. "The fear…the crying…the fact that I can make you stop at any time… All of it… I think it only works with you because…you make me feel safe but…you also scare the shit out of me."

Dave chuckled softly, the movement in his chest getting Bianca's attention again. "Someone who makes you feel safe but also scares you shitless. Yeah. I get that part."

"This…isn't the same as you and Mindy. Even at her most…crazy…she wouldn't enjoy what you just did to me…" Bianca softly nuzzled against Dave's chest, prompting him to pet her more.

"No doubt." Dave agreed. "I can't say I'm really comfortable exploring that…part of myself in this situation either."

"It doesn't have to be often." Bianca murmured. "Just every now and then… I couldn't… handle that on a regular basis. And I'm not talking about physically…"

"Didn't think you were…" He replied.

"You haven't agreed to do it again." Bianca stated, looking up.

"Noticed that, did you?" Dave grumbled, avoiding eye contact. But the moment he looked down, he regretted it. "Would you stop with the puppy dog face? Seriously."

"Arf!" Bianca barked, which got an immediate and quite humorous reaction from Dave.

"Hey! You said that there weren't going to be any crossovers from what we did once we were done!" He growled.

Bianca giggled exhaustedly. "Yeah, because I'm never going to come across my reflection outside of this cell."

Dave's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Oh shit! I didn't even think about that. I thought using a mirror like that was such a good idea and…fuck!"

Bianca giggled again. "It's okay. That was a pretty damn genius use of it. You really took it to heart when I said if you humiliated me enough then you wouldn't have to hurt me as much. But I'll think about you whenever I see my reflection. And when I bark…you'll remember making me do it. We're even. Arf, motherfucking arf."

"I guess me petting your head like this isn't helping with that dog thing, huh?" Dave started to move his hand only for Bianca to quickly grab him by the wrist and force his hand back on her head.

"Don't you dare stop… This is really…nice…" Bianca's voice sounded somewhat far off.

"Well…if you wanted nice, that wouldn't have been a problem." Dave rolled his eyes and resumed running his fingers through her short hair.

"It's…" Bianca sighed. "It's not just you…being nice…I love you being nice to me anyway, but it's…you being nice after being so…cruel… It makes it…I don't know…it's hard to explain…but I like the…opposites?"

"Contrast." Dave offered.

"Yeah…that…" There was another long silence before Bianca spoke again. "I'm sorry for being so weird."

Dave moved his hand and placed it on Bianca's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I'm in love with a barely teenage serial killer. I let her turn me into a serial killer as well. If the police ever catch us, we're going to jail if not put on death row right off the bat. And yet we still go out and hunt bad guys, doing the cops' jobs for them, making their lives easier because we think it's the right thing to do. You faced a trauma and found out that part of that trauma turns you on under the right circumstances. Personally, between the three of us weirdos I think you're the _least_ weird. And if you are, so-fucking-what? Whatever. Welcome to the club."

Bianca looked silently at Dave for a while before replying, "I'm really glad that Mindy's willing to share you."

Dave smiled and kissed Bianca's forehead. "You ready to go?"

"Can we stop and get some ice cream on the way back?" Bianca asked, hopefully.

"Heh! Yeah, sure. My treat." Dave offered, helping her up as she slowly got dressed.

"You still haven't agreed to do it again." Bianca stated, hugging Dave's arm.

"I need to think about it." Dave sighed.

"Arf!"

"…"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Kiss my ass. I'm not looking at you."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"I said, I'd think about it, you needy bitch!"

"Arf! Arf Arf Arf! Arf!"

* * *

_(A/N: Wow, you actually made it down here. I'm surprised. I am fully aware that this will not be a popular chapter. As I said in another story, my mind has gone some very dark places the past year or so. This is actually pretty tame compared to a similar story I have on Literotica. Anyway for those who did like it and for those who didn't, I appreciate you getting this far. This is obviously set a little further along the Harem timeline as I hope you could tell by how much more confident Bianca seems. I haven't decided whether I'll leave this as the last chapter when I start adding them again or if I'll leave it as the 'third'. I feel this might scare some people off so I'll probably leave it at the end. And if I'm wrong and you're like, "This story was awesomely dark! More please!", let me know. Not holding my breath for that lol. Anyway, this is all I have written for this story for the time being. I do have one other story to post. It's a Pokemon story! Because I'm all about that Ash-Misty ship, yo.)_


End file.
